


Clink Clank Clunk

by trolley



Series: The Trolley Saga [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, and to never be able to go to a kitchen, or near stairs, prepare to never look at your favorite characters the same way again, wheeljob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley/pseuds/trolley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you hear the clink. You will be brought to the brink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clink Clank Clunk

Kaneki and Hide sat there. Just in general.  
"So, what is up!" said hide, the orange juiced colored boy.

Kaneki, who had black hair because I havent read enough tg to know how white hair kaneki really is, looked him in the eyes.  
He said, “it’s been… hard. lately.”

Hide looked at his very cute friend very sadly.

"how so?" said hide.

"well, it all happened……………….. last night!" said mr coffee beans.

Hide gasped!! for no particular reason. to create unneeded tension to try to make this redeemable in some way im so sorry christ have mercy on my damned soul

kaneki started.

"It all began when I was working kind of late. Anteiku doesn’t usually get a lot of customers late at night and actually we close the store this isn’t a 24/7 coffee place but I was here, and I was alone. I heard almost like a clunking noise, but kind of clattering also. It was coming from upstairs. Actually, it was coming from the stairs. It was on the stairs is what I’m trying to say. It was kind of metallic. Silverware being thrown on the ground? only it was a lot of it.

I start to go up to the flight of stairs, only to see an ominous… and very familiar face. Clunking down the stairs, at im going to guess, was 45 miles an hour. It was Trolly san. Which i just noticed has the word troll in it. hahaha memed! anyways hide im about to tell you what actally happened now so listen up.

Trolley-san says, in a seductive low tone “Please open the enclosed serving tray. plate.”

 

Kaneki reacted to the cold metal instantly, reminiscing the last sensual encounter he had with the illustrious kitchen vehicle. It sent a shudder down his body, right down his spine. That’s fancy talk for it made his penis get big.

So anyways back to first person point of view like this story is supposed to be.

So, I did just that. I opened the thing, and on it was a note, written in probably cum. It was in flamboyant, uncomfortably homosexualized letters. On it was written the following message.

"AMORE! HEARTBREAK! KANEKI KUN LET ME CHARBROIL YA PEEN WHILE A COUYPLA WHEELS POWER FUCK YA ASSHOLE"

So, naturally, I assumed that tsuky was upstairs. Probably listening to some alternative indie music and applying lipstick. But I also assumed that this was a booty call.

I begin to drag trolly san upstaris. He’s clunking behind me and it turns me on. I grab the metal thing that was covering the note and begin to rub it on my netherlands.

ohohoh. that sound is nice!!!

ANYWAYS !!!!!!!! i get upstairs. I get to the room, and there he is. There’s the purple fuck. He was laying on the bed and had a rose in his mouth and i think he was uncomfortable with it??? it had thorns on it and probably fucked up his mouth i am worried for him

he begins to approach me. He says the following.

"Kaneki kun. You have left me for trolley san. So let me get one last cummie from you. Dont let this amore end here like this. I need to have some scallian sauteed balls."

before I could say anything, he is already on my nuggets. He was gnawing them, and making grotesque slurping noises and honestly i think he was humming or something but we dont talk about that it was weird i dont feel comfortable

trolley san bends over right in front of me and offers its cold, round, heavily treaded wheel.

I was confused. Is this the ass??? is this the dick?? wheels are kind of like feet. Did I get anally fucked by another anus. what are we.

We spent the rest of the night cumming. The cold wheels in my mouth and in my ass and tsukiyama gnawing on the ballsacs, just going through em like it was nothing.

That was my night. We cummied many times. Did you know that wheels can ejaculate? Definitely deep throat a wheel today. “

Hide looked at him. He wasn’t really impressed or anything. He was just kind of saddened.

"Kaneki. You know… I’d clatter my plates for you anytime."


End file.
